


(are you) the one that i've been waiting for

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: College, Futurefic, M/M, different break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "As you've been moving surely toward meMy soul has comforted and assured meThat in time my heart it will reward meAnd that all will be revealedSo I've sat and I've watched an ice-age thawAre you the one that I've been waiting for?"-Nick Cave, the Boatman's CallConnor reconnects with an old friend.





	

Connor wakes up, breathing deeply, a thin layer of sweat clinging to his warm skin, the fan he set up in the corner doing little to cool him down. His eyes settle on the cheap alarm clock, the glowing red letters telling him he'd startled awake at 2:36.

Dammit.

Connor's obsession had been reignited after finally sending him a friend request on Facebook. After years of procrastination. Connor was a junior in college now, and his obsession was too. They went to the same school, but Connor was careful to avoid him. Connor had looked at every single photo on his profile, definitely not Facebook stalking, only seeing how he was doing, thank you very much. He had grown so much, apparently became an excellent swimmer, going from scrawny to built with slim muscles. Connor was ashamed at how turned on he was by the picture of his former friend in a speedo- Connor realized how creepy it was, but he couldn't rip his eyes away from the pictures as they scrolled by on his phone.

Now his dreams were invaded by warm brown eyes and a slightly shy smile and spiky brown hair and lips he'd felt before but longed to feel again-

With a grunt, Connor sat up, grabbing his water bottle from his bedside and unscrewing the cap, taking a swig from it. He was thankful the water hadn't warmed in the heat of his room. He wondered what his roommate thought of the heat, sleeping in the living room on the futon. He probably didn't care, the idiot. 

Connor picked up his phone, unlocking it and going into his Facebook messenger. He clicked on the name, noting the person was online. This late? 

Connor inhaled deeply. He could do it. He can rebuild a bridge he'd longed to rebuild for so long. 

He sent a message to Jude.

CONNOR: Hey, long time, no talk.

Connor closed his phone, not wanting to see if Jude views it, half expecting him to ignore it, half terrified he will ignore it.

Connor rubs hard at his eyes, trying to rub the remaining sleep out of them. The sharp chime startled him slightly, and he picked up his phone.

JUDE ADAMS-FOSTER: Connor, hey! How have you been??

Connor honestly thinks he might burst into happy tears.

Before long, they made a plan to meet up in some small coffee shop to finally catch up. Connor finds his breath hitching each time Jude replies; Connor wonders what's going through Jude's mind, wherever he may be.

Connor takes a deep breath. This would be his first face-to-face meeting with Jude in several years.

JUDE: I look forward to catching up with you!


End file.
